


Первый рассвет с тобой

by Bella Ciao (bellaciaoff)



Category: Fazilet Hanim ve Kizlari (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaciaoff/pseuds/Bella%20Ciao
Summary: После похищения Хазан принимает твёрдое решение сбежать из города. Но нельзя сбежать от судьбы и от Ягыза Эгемена.
Relationships: Yaghaz - Relationship, Yagiz/Hazan
Kudos: 1





	1. Часть первая. Побег

***

Хазан ехала в переполненном автобусе, не глядя на проносящийся мимо городской пейзаж, в котором здания, машины и люди сплетались в единый бесконечный, бессмысленный узор. Её невидящий взор был обращён к линии горизонта, откуда в небо медленно поднимался ярко-оранжевый шар в розовой дымке. Ещё один рассвет. Ещё один рассвет не с ним. Она так устала, устала от переживаний предыдущих двух дней, от волнения за жизнь самого дорогого человека в её жизни, от невозможности обуздать свои чувства. И хотя сейчас всё осталось в прошлом, временное облегчение сменилось тяжестью осознания своего положения. Ягыз и Фарах, должно быть, счастливы вновь крепко соединить свои руки, а за душой у Хазан только и остался, что неприятный разговор с Синаном да мучительный вопрос, повисший в наэлектризованном воздухе лифта.

«В чём ты даже себе не могла признаться?»

Хазан устало вздохнула и прижалась лбом к прохладной прозрачности автобусного окна. Она покидала Стамбул, проезжая стремительно мелькавшие перед глазами трущобы бедняцкого пригорода, покосившиеся и облезлые. В точно таком же прошла почти вся её жизнь. Пожалуй, Хазан Чамкыран принадлежала именно подобным местам. А вычурная, сытая Плаза как раз под стать такой, как Фарах. Перед мысленным взором девушки всплыла стройная фигура возлюбленной Ягыза, облачённая в дизайнерские шмотки. Фарах, никогда не знавшая голода, холода, недостатка в деньгах, купающаяся в любви родителей и маявшаяся исключительно от скуки. Хазан много раз неосознанно задавала себе вопрос, таковой ли была девушка, достойная Ягыза Эгемена? И ей хорошо был известен ответ, хотя сердце упорно отказывалось верить и принимать правду.

И что с того, что Хазан считала подобную девицу не ровней целеустремленному, воспитанному и преданному человеку, каким являлся её… сосед. Что с того, что ей казалось, к такой особе не должна тянуться его душа? Разум осаждал её, стыдил, распекал. Хазан издала чуть слышный страдальческий стон. Наверное, миллион раз она зарекалась думать о нём, о ней, о них… Но в последнее время её чувства так плохо поддавались контролю, что… Совсем не поддавались.

Проведя ночь после похищения в больнице, а день — под неистовые причитания матушки — в Плазе, Хазан твёрдо решила, нет, так больше продолжаться не может. Её психика, душа, тело, сердце, буквально, каждая клеточка организма просто не выдерживали этой несносной, жесточайшей пытки и был только один способ избавиться от бесчеловечных страданий. Уехать, срочно уехать и как можно дальше — вот единственно верное решение! С «как можно дальше» выходило плохо, на это нужны были крупные средства, которых у девушки не было. Не занимать же на побег! Потом выяснилось, что и на «поближе» может не хватить. Доход от работы в косметической компании Ягыза был весьма условный, а оплата жилья и прочие траты, которые Хазан предпочитала не афишировать, съедали почти весь её бюджет.

Она уже было совсем отчаялась быстро и незаметно исчезнуть из вида, как внезапно, просматривая газету с объявлениями, её глаза наткнулись на решение всех проблем. И теперь, когда над Стамбулом занимался чарующий рассвет, Хазан в сопровождении кучи невеселых мыслей и одной-единственной дорожной сумки покидала шумный город.

***

Фарах торчала в квартире Ягыза уже два с половиной часа, рассказывая неинтересные ему истории из жизни неинтересных ему людей. Всё, что его действительно сейчас интересовало, впрочем как и на протяжении последнего полугода жизни, это Хазан, её самочувствие, желания и потребности.

— Возможно, её мать уже ушла? — невпопад спросил Ягыз и Фарах осеклась, замерев с раскрытым ртом.

— Думаю, нет смысла интересоваться у тебя, о чём я рассказывала только что?

— Прости, Фарах, я сегодня немного рассеян.

— Немного.

Ягыз пропустил язвительный тон, с которым было произнесено последнее слово, мимо ушей.

— Просто сходи и узнай, как она. Разве я о многом прошу?

Обида тонкой линией залегла в изгибе губ Фарах. Кажется, он снова перегнул палку в демонстрации своих чувств к девушке брата. Но что делать, если он с ума сходит от волнения?! Сидеть и поддерживать видимость светской беседы? «Да, Фарах, нет, Фарах»…

— Забей, я сам схожу, — Ягыз решительно поднялся с дивана.

— Нет-нет-нет! — закричала его подруга. — Ты же знаешь госпожу Фазилет, она вынесет весь мозг тебе, мне, а потом и Хазан. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мать третировала её?

Было совершенно очевидно, что он этого не хотел. Фарах взяла со спинки стула пиджак и сумочку и слегка чмокнула его в щёку.

— Это на случай, если я не вернусь с поля боя, — пошутила она.

Ягыз не смог заставить себя улыбнуться в ответ. К его удивлению, Фарах отсутствовала не дольше десяти минут. Она ворвалась обратно в квартиру стремительным вихрем, тараторя без умолку:

— Ох, так я и знала, что ты подставишь меня, Ягыз! Я получила за то, что шумела и громко разговаривала. Хазан только недавно уснула и её мать строго-настрого велела не беспокоить её этим вечером. Что мне теперь делать? Где мне ночевать?

Его рука в непроизвольном жесте нервно скользнула по волосам, зачёсывая их назад.

— Ты… Ты можешь остаться здесь.

— А ты?

Ягыз уже не слышал этого вопроса. Он быстро вышел в коридор, как будто в одном помещении с Фарах ему было трудно дышать. Боясь, что она может настигнуть его возле лифтов, он свернул на пожарную лестницу и стал торопливо спускаться вниз. Ноги отнесли его на набережную, к тому месту, где когда-то средь бела дня он осмелился коснуться своими пальцами бледного, заплаканного лица. Ему всегда сложно давалось утешение словами, ещё хуже — действиями. Он встретил рассвет, глядя как над безмятежной гладью воды поднимается ярко-оранжевый шар в розовой дымке.

Около семи утра с твёрдым намерением всё же увидеть Хазан на этот раз, Ягыз ворвался в фойе Плазы.

— Госпожа Фазилет ушла? — поинтересовался он у девушки за стойкой администратора, впрочем, без особой надежды. Внутренне он уже был готов воевать с матерью Хазан за возможность хотя бы поинтересоваться её самочувствием.

— Госпожа Фазилет ушла вчера утром и больше не приходила, господин Ягыз.

Он завис на секунду.  
— Так госпожа Хазан одна?  
— Госпожа Хазан вышла поздней ночью, господин Ягыз. Она была с дорожной сумкой и села в такси у главного входа, на этот раз.

Не зная, что и думать, он на автомате поднялся на свой этаж и подошёл к входу в её квартиру.

— Хазан? Хазан? — он стучал и стучал, до конца не понимая, что делает. — Хазан!!!

***

Хазан обвела взглядом чистую, уютную столовую с большим окном, выходящим на фруктовый садик, и свежевыкрашенными стенами, увешанными кучей детских рисунков и фотографий. Наконец, она смогла выдохнуть и немного успокоить разнывшееся от волнения сердце, постоянно спрашивающее ее, правильно ли она поступает. Ей вспомнилась безлюдная, покосившаяся остановка на окраине крошечного посёлка, долгие расспросы и поиски дороги к нужному дому и, наконец, вздох облегчения, когда она увидела кучу ребятишек, игравших возле низенького заборчика из сетки.

— Здесь живёт семья Демир? — спросила она, не сомневаясь, что это так.

Её провели к большому двухэтажному дому, у входа в который гостью встретил сам хозяин — брат Юнус.

— Это вы звонили вчера по объявлению? — обрадовался он, расплываясь в приветливой улыбке. — Хазан?

Хозяин крикнул жену и в дверях появилась маленькая голубоглазая женщина в платке.

— Наджие, Наджие, смотри, кто к нам приехал!

Её провели внутрь, усадили в столовой в удобное хозяйское кресло, напоили с дороги крепким чаем. Сестра Наджие расспросила Хазан о её житье-бытье, чем девушка занималась раньше да почему надумала откликнуться на их не особо заманчивое предложение.

— Была у нас раньше помощница по хозяйству, да у неё заболела родственница и ей пришлось уехать.

Хазан потихоньку скосила взгляд на круглые, местами чумазые детские мордашки, которые в открытую рассматривали её всё это время своими пылающими, любопытными глазёнками.

— Пятнадцать их у нас, — как бы оправдываясь, произнесла сестра Наджие.

Хазан молча кивнула, чувствуя, что глаза её застилает соленая влага.

— Своих-то деток не послал нам Господь. Мы и решили…

Брат Юнус нехотя, словно стесняясь, пересказал свою историю, должно быть уже не в первый раз. Как взял кредит в банке под грабительские проценты, как стоил первый дом, как перестраивал и расширял его, как долго думали с Наджие усыновлять ли первого ребёнка, как решались на второго, как пошло-поехало и дети стали появляться один за другим, как и оглянуться не успели, а у них уже пятнадцать их, золотых, любимых, самых-самых лучших ребятишек.

— Это вот Айше, это Фатьма…

Родители представили Хазан деток по одному, называя каждого по имени, и девушка приветливо кивнула всем в ответ. А позже, под предлогом осмотра хозяйственных построек, она быстро вышла во двор, забежала в первый попавшийся сарай и долго рыдала там на свежем, душистом сене.

Вот ведь как бывает, они все приёмыши, без роду, без племени, пришли в этот мир голые и босые, а их любят, просто любят, да ещё и так сильно, как некоторые не любят родных детей. Такая чистая, безусловная любовь для Хазан — настоящее сокровище. Она мечтает однажды повстречать такую же и поделиться ею с теми, кто тоже нуждается в ней больше всего. Как и она сама.

***

Ягыз ворвался в свою квартиру, громко хлопнув входной дверью. Сверху на шум спустилась испуганная Фарах.

— Что случилось?

— Твой обман случился! Случилась твоя гнусная ложь! Зачем ты сказала, что её мать здесь, а Хазан спит?

Фарах замялась, но через мгновение взяла себя в руки. Её взгляд дерзко блеснул.

— Всё это я сделала ради тебя! Ради вашего братства с Синаном! Посмотри на себя, посмотри, кем ты стал, в кого превратился! Все твои мысли так или иначе крутятся вокруг девушки брата!

— Это не повод так бессовестно, так нагло врать! Я не ожидал от тебя, подруга, совсем не ожидал.

— Прости, Ягыз, я тоже не ожидала, что хладнокровный, рассудительный человек, которого я знала, превратится благодаря этой особе в истеричного, неуравновешенного эгоиста, которому наплетать на чувства брата.

— Фарах, ещё одно слово о брате и я клянусь, ты меня больше не увидишь. Вспомни, как ты утешала меня в прошлый раз, как говорила о долге и братстве. И знаешь, чем всё закончилось? Хазан похитили и хотели убить!

— Но сейчас она сама уехала, взяла сумку, паспорт… — начала было Фарах, но глядя на изменившееся лицо Ягыза, поняла, что сболтнула лишнее и прикусила язык.

Ягыз замер и с недоверием посмотрел в её бегающие глаза.

— Минутку-минутку. А ты откуда знаешь, что она взяла сумку и прочее?

Фарах замялась.

— Я встретила её случайно. В коридоре.

— Ночью?! — Ягыз громыхнул басом так, что от высоких потолков апартаментов отразилось эхо.

— Я волновалась, что тебя долго нет, ты не отвечал на мои звонки, что мне было думать? Я пошла к Хазан и случайно увидела, как она идёт к лифту.

Это не объясняло осведомленность Фарах о «паспорте». Ягыз нахмурился и сделал шаг назад, словно желая оказаться подальше от этой женщины.

— Я уже действительно не знаю, каким твоим словам верить, а каким нет, Фарах.  
  
— Ты потерял себя! Вот, Ягыз, чему тебе точно стоит поверить! И если даже сейчас ты не прислушаешься ко мне опять, то в глубине души ты точно со мной согласен! Ты потерял себя!

— Мне нужно найти её… — прошептал Ягыз, растерянно оглядываясь, словно из-под его ног выбили опору.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Ягыз. Если ты продолжишь упорствовать, продолжишь искать Хазан, искать причины быть с ней рядом… я пойду к Синану и всё ему расскажу. Пусть это не будет для тебя сюрпризом потом. Я не могу просто стоять и смотреть, как гибнет мой друг, ничего при этом не предпринимая.

— Я понял тебя, Фарах, — прошептал он, разворачиваясь и вновь покидая квартиру под пристальным взглядом горящих ревностью глаз.

Никогда прежде он не ждал с таким нетерпением, когда же Эдже поднимет трубку.

— АЛË!

Ягыз поморщился от грубого, неприятного голоса госпожи Фазилет. Должно быть, она выхватила телефон у своей младшей дочери, увидев на экране его имя.

— Доволен, многоуважаемый? Рад теперь, надеюсь?!

Раньше его немного напрягала манера общения с ним матери Хазан, но сейчас он просто готов был взорваться. И только необходимость выяснить местоположение старшей дочери госпожи Фазилет помогала ему держать себя в руках.

— Госпожа Фазилет, я хотел бы поговорить с Эдже. Поэтому именно ей я и позвонил.

— Знаем мы, глубокочтимый, что ты действительно хочешь, знаем.

Ягыз закатил глаза и попытался сдержать стон. Эти бесконечные, грязные намеки выводили его из равновесия и почти каждый раз достигали цели. Он постарался сосчитать про себя до десяти.

— Молчишь, господин Ягыз? Конечно, будешь молчать!

— Госпожа Фазилет, оставьте свой неуместный тон. Скажите, где Хазан, что с ней? Неужели после всего, что случилось, я не заслужил знать, в порядке ли она?

— В порядке, разлюбезный, в порядке. И чем дальше от тебя, тем больше в порядке! Сбежала наша девочка, значит. Совсем ты её извёл, совсем!

— Послушайте, госпожа Фазилет…

— Нет, это ты послушай, почтеннейший, оставь мою дочь в покое. Раз она уехала, значит хочет побыть одна и собраться с мыслями. Значит, хочет побыть вдали от всех. Вдали от меня, что ж, я не против, но и вдали от тебя тоже! Оставь её в покое и не надоедай, а то встретишься с моим гневом и пожалеешь о своём рождении на свет!

В трубке послышались гудки отбоя. От бессилия и гнева Ягыз издал отчаянный крик, спугнув стаю голубей на парковке. Нет, нужно поехать в отцовский дом и лично поговорить с Эдже. В предвкушении очередной отвратительной сцены разборок с Фазилет, Ягыз сел в машину и завёл двигатель. Сквозь его мерное гудение он услышал звонок, а на экране высветилось «Эдже». Неужели эта женщина перезванивает, чтобы ещё как-то его оскорбить?

— Алло, Ягыз? Ягыз? — раздался в трубке осторожный шёпот.

— Эдже? — не веря своему счастью, Ягыз тоже перешёл на еле слышные звуки.

— Я тебя не слышу, ты там?

Он прокашлялся и хрипло пробасил:

— Да-да, слушаю.

— Ягыз, я не могу долго разговаривать, поэтому слушай меня очень внимательно. Хазан действительно уехала, не сообщив нам, куда. Но я всё обязательно выясню и узнаю. Хорошо? Ты, главное, не показывайся на глаза маме. Сейчас не время. Доверься мне и жди, ладно?

Как объяснить ей, какая это пытка для него сейчас, ждать.

— Ягыз, пожалуйста. Сегодня же я постараюсь всё узнать. Не натвори глупостей, договорились?

— Хорошо, Эдже, хорошо.

Он устало откинулся на сиденье, прикрыв глаза, и сам не заметил, как погрузился в беспокойный сон.

Бережно придерживая свой живот, Эдже осторожно спустилась по узкой лестнице особняка и воровато оглянулась. В доме царила полнейшая тишина и только мать распекала нерадивых горничных на кухне. После напряженного разговора с Ягызом для госпожи Фазилет это было своеобразным способом выпустить пар. Эдже до сих стыдливо ёжилась, вспоминая нелицеприятные детали их беседы, невольным свидетелем которой она стала. Возможно, надо было извиниться перед бедным Ягызом за свою мать, но у Эдже совсем не было на это времени.

Её сестра всё же осуществила задуманное и сбежала. С детства Эдже знала, уж если госпоже Хазан взбредёт что-то в голову, она ни за что не отступится и обязательно выполнит задуманное. В прошлый раз ей помешало похищение и, дайте-ка подумать, закапывание живьём в свежевырытую могилу. То, что Хазан решилась уехать, никого не предупредив, именно сейчас, после такой страшной драмы, наталкивало только на одну мысль. Она в полнейшем раздрае и не ведает, что творит. Иначе бы не заставляла всех вокруг снова беспокоиться за неё. Мама не подаёт виду, но Эдже заметила, как побелели её губы и задрожали руки, когда Хазан прислала им одно-единственное сообщение: « Я хочу побыть одна, поэтому уезжаю. И не надо меня искать, я никого не хочу видеть».

— Неблагодарная! Своенравная! Безмозглая!

Эдже прислушалась. Это мать Нермин ругает или представляет на месте горничной сестру? Скорее всего, второе.

— А ты куда собралась?!

Госпожа Фазилет вынырнула из кухни столь внезапно, что у Эдже от испуга похолодели пятки.

— Мама!..

Так же и родить можно раньше времени! Эдже положила руку на грудь, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. Мать придирчиво оглядывала её раскрасневшееся лицо.

— Так куда, м?

— Никуда, — Эдже постаралась напустить на себя максимально расслабленный и беспечный вид. — Доктор сказал, что сейчас мне нужно побольше двигаться, это полезно. Вот я и решила пройтись. Хочешь, пойдём со мной.

— Ты думаешь, у твоей матери других дел нет, кроме, как с тобой гулять, госпожа Эдже?! — Фазилет заломила руки в боки, пылая праведным гневом. — Ты думаешь, твоя мать тут только баклуши бьет, а?

— Ох, мама, я просто спросила, — невинно захлопала ресницами Эдже.

— Да у меня забот полон рот, — немного сбавила тон Фазилет. — Ладно, иди, но чтоб к обеду была дома.

— Конечно, мамочка, — Эдже чмокнула в щёку мать и вышла на улицу, облегченно выдыхая.

Она знала, что мать наблюдает за ней с балкона, поэтому неспешным шагом дошла до набережной, обдумывая свои дальнейшие действия. Отчего-то ей казалось, что квартира Хазан может пролить свет на таинственный отъезд сестры. Через десять минут прогулки Эдже позвонила водителю Хазыма, попросив забрать её и отвезти в Плазу.

Нервно сжимая сумку вспотевшими ладошками, она вошла в фойе многоэтажного жилого комплекса и направилась к стойке администратора.

— Здравствуйте… — неуверенно начала Эдже. — Моя сестра вчера спешно уехала, но кое-что забыла, а я не знаю, как попасть…

— Госпожа Фарах вышла, госпожа Эдже. Но госпожа Хазан оставила нам свои ключи, распорядившись, что вы, а так же ваша мать можете ими пользоваться.

Эдже вздохнула с облегчением. Если Фарах сейчас нет, она сможет спокойно осмотреть комнату сестры без того, чтобы кто-то стоял у неё над душой.

— Спасибо, я бы хотела воспользоваться ими прямо сейчас.

Квартира Хазан, как и прежде, светлая, залитая солнцем, носила признаки спешных сборов своей хозяйки. То тут, то там были разбросаны вещи и одежда, на кухне царил хаос и беспорядок. Было очевидно, что второй квартиросъёмщик не потрудился заняться уборкой и привести апартаменты в надлежащий вид. Эдже неодобрительно осмотрелась и проскользнула в спальню Хазан. Постель сестры была аккуратно застелена, хотя платяные шкафчики были приоткрыты, а на полу даже валялись шарфик и один ботинок. Очевидно, что сборы, как и бегство госпожи Хазан, были весьма спешными.

Эдже осмотрела прикроватную тумбочку и все её ящички, комод, туалетный столик. Везде, по всем поверхностям комнаты были разбросаны косметика и украшения, а на постели валялась смятая дорожная карта пригородов Стамбула с заложенным в неё листиком, на котором значилось одно единственное слово: «Деликликая». Девушка озадаченно сморщила носик. Это ещё что означает?

— Нет, я не могу тебя впустить сюда! — неожиданно донёсся из гостиной голос Фарах.

Ох, Эдже так увлеклась, что прослушала, как открывалась входная дверь.

— Я, кажется, не спрашиваю у тебя разрешения, Фарах! — послышался недовольный голос Ягыза.

Ну, прекрасно. Всё-таки он не вытерпел и пришёл сюда за тем же, зачем и она. Искать подсказки к исчезновению Хазан. Эдже заметалась по комнате. Что делать, что делать? Зная Ягыза, девушка была уверена, что тот непременно добьётся своего и проникнет в спальню сестры, даже если придётся проделать дополнительное отверстие в стене рядом с закрытой дверью.

— Не вынуждай меня, Ягыз! — кричала Фарах. — Моя угроза до сих пор в силе! Я всё расскажу Синану!

— Грымза тощая, — прошипела Эдже и её взгляд упал на приоткрытый шкаф. — Вот блин, на что только не пойдёшь ради счастья сестры.

Она обхватила двумя руками большой живот, приподняла его и, наклонившись, забралась в платяной шкаф, задевая головой свисающие сверху платья и длинные юбки. Пахло парфюмом Хазан и пылью подушек, сложенных наверху. Стараясь не прищемить пальцы, Эдже поспешила прикрыть за собой створки шкафа, и как раз вовремя, потому что в следующую минуту раздался звук распахивающихся дверей — на пороге комнаты зазвучали громкие, недовольные голоса.

— Уходи, Ягыз! Здесь нет ничего, что тебя бы заинтересовало!

— Фарах, чем быстрее ты прекратишь этот спектакль и пропустишь меня, тем быстрее я избавлю тебя от своего присутствия.

— Этот спектакль начал ты, Ягыз! И я вовсе не хочу, чтобы ты избавлял меня от своего присутствия.

Эдже прикрыла рот ладошкой, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Да что тут, в конце концов, происходит?

— Да, ты права. Этот спектакль начал я. Признаю свою ошибку, было очень глупо с моей стороны звать тебя из Америки, чтобы ты изображала мою девушку.

«Так я и знала», — Эдже сжала кулачки, представляя, как вцепилась бы сейчас в жидкие патлы заокеанской гостьи.

— Любовь крадёт разум, Ягыз, — проговорила Фарах с трагичным пафосом в голосе. — Крадет ещё и сердце впридачу. Посмотри в мои глаза и скажи, что ты видишь?

— Только злость и отчаяние. Фарах, прости меня, я был с тобой несправедлив, но я не хотел этого. Пожалуйста, позволь мне пройти внутрь. Я всё равно это сделаю, не заставляй меня причинять тебе боль.

— Поздно, ты уже причинил! Я еду к Синану, а ты можешь делать всё, что тебе вздумается!

Раздалось цоканье каблуков, громовой грохот захлопывающейся двери и всё смолкло. Пыль забилась в ноздри Эдже, вызывая непреодолимое желание чихнуть. Распахнув дверцы шкафа, она мячиком выкатилась на пол, разражаясь неконтролируемым чихом.

— Апчхи! Привет, помоги встать, пожалуйста. Апчхи!

Ягыз замер на месте, выпучив и без того немаленькие глаза на странное и внезапное зрелище, образовавшееся на полу комнаты, а потом начал бормотать молитву.

— Ягыз же! Апчхи! Я сама не поднимусь.

— Прости, Эдже, я был немного не готов к тому, что ты так эффектно появишься.

Он протянул ей руку, помогая встать с пола. За Эдже тянулся тряпичный шлейф из шляпки, носка и верха от купальника внушительного размера. Ягыз смущенно отвёл глаза и вдруг наклонился к этой куче тряпья.

— Смотри, Эдже, газета.

Это была смятая еженедельная газета с объявлениями, содержащая предложения о покупке, продаже и обмене нужных и полезных вещей. Серые страницы были смяты пополам на рубрике «Работа. Прочие». Эдже отряхнулась и подошла ближе.

— Тут много объявлений и ни одного подчеркнутого или обведённого, — Ягыз пробежался глазами по столбцам с предложениями и вдруг потряс газетой. — Смотри, что я нашёл. «Детскому дому семейного типа требуется помощница по хозяйству (женщина) для ухода за домашней скотиной». И телефон.

— Звони, звони скорее!

— Тут написано «женщина».

— Давай я позвоню, — Эдже вырвала газету из его рук и набрала номер.

С минуту они прислушивались, затаив дыхание, к гудкам в трубке. Наконец на том конце раздался мужской голос.

— Алло.

— Я звоню по объявлению.

— Прости, дочка, но мы уже нашли помощницу, слава Богу.

— А вы далеко от Стамбула? Алло? Алло? Где вы находитесь? Ох, повесили трубку.

— Проклятье, — выдохнул Ягыз.

— Но я ещё кое-что нашла, смотри. Правда, не знаю, что это обозначает

Эдже вытащила из сумочки карту и листок.

— Я, кажется, знаю, это название одной деревеньки, — пробормотал Ягыз, разглядывая карту.

— Мне нужно успеть домой к обеду, прости, но поехать с тобой я не могу.

— Не нужно, я съезжу сам, ты иди домой, отдыхай.

— Хорошо.

Девушка прикрыла шкаф, оглянулась, как вдруг Ягыз окликнул её.

— Эдже! Спасибо тебе. Спасибо…


	2. Часть вторая и заключительная. От судьбы не сбежишь

Хазан отошла от колодца, держа в руках два наполненных водой ведра. Её радовало хотя бы то, что не пришлось работать физически, добывая воду из-под земли, этот процесс осуществлялся при помощи полностью автоматического насоса. И без этого работы у Демиров было так много, что девушка едва поспевала вздохнуть, но жаловаться не приходило ей в голову. Занятость и постоянные поручения настолько отвлекали её от реальности, что у Хазан не было возможности лишний раз присесть, не то что по ком-то страдать или о чём-то думать.

Сестра Наджие кормила новорождённого телёнка в хлеву, когда Хазан тихонько зашла и поставила вёдра у входа.

— Спасибо, дорогая. Неловко просить тебя, но не могла бы ты перед обедом ещё вынести это помойное ведро?

— Нет проблем, — ответила Хазан.

— Помойка в конце участка, за дальним сараем.

— Я найду.

Девушка с готовностью подхватила ароматную ношу и вышла на воздух. Она действительно была рада любой работе. Сестра Наджие предложила ей жить в доме, вместе со всеми, но Хазан, смущаясь, спросила, нет ли у них какой-либо отдельной постройки. Ей не хотелось стеснять своим присутствием налаженный быт целой семьи. Оказалось, что таковая постройка имеется, а брат Юнус боялся, что Хазан почувствует себя отвергнутой, предложи он ей жить там.

— Мы теперь как одна семья, — сказал хозяин. — Но раз ты так хочешь…

Для новой работницы освободили небольшой домишко, по сути, обычную лачугу, используемую для хранения всякого хлама. Хлам вынесли, лачугу отмыли и стало вполне сносно. Хазан осматривала своё новое жилище со смешанным чувством. Конечно, это были далеко не апартаменты в Плазе, но какая-никакая крыша над головой. Лучше, чем ничего. А если тут подправить, здесь подкрасить… То, определённо, это место могло стать вполне уютным домом.

Всё же иногда коварные воспоминания проскакивали в её голову. Было даже смешно надеяться, что знакомый образ с голубыми глазами и сияющей улыбкой так быстро выветриться из памяти. Хазан сбежала от человека физически, но сбежать мысленно представлялось пока идеей неосуществимой. Он словно стоял перед глазами каждую минуту её жизни. Вот и сейчас погружённая в свои размышления, она шла по тропинке мимо невысокого заборчика, отгораживающего участок Демиров от пыльной грунтовой улицы. Витиеватый изгиб дороги позволял просматривать все нехитрые, местами откровенно бедные постройки. Улица упиралась в большое здание на возвышении и оттуда, в пыльной мерцающей дымке, спускалась до боли знакомая фигура.

Хазан непроизвольно засмотрелась на этот прекрасный широкоплечий мираж, облачённый в тёмно-синий, конечно же, дорогущий костюм, на пружинистую походку и нетронутые ветром, лежащие в идеальной укладке пряди густых волос. Ох, теперь он ей даже мерещится! Девушка замерла с ведром нечистот в руках, не в силах оторвать взгляда от этого восхитительного зрелища. Меж тем, мираж всё приближался и приближался, уже можно было разглядеть его осуждающе нахмуренные брови и пылающие гневом ярко-голубые глаза.

Словно во сне Хазан наблюдала, как Ягыз подошёл вплотную к забору, возле которого она стояла, поджал губы, чем стал напоминать надутого медвежонка, и произнёс:

— Доброго дня, госпожа Хазан.

От неожиданности госпожа Хазан разжала пальцы, выпустив с противным скрежетом из рук помойное ведро, и часть его содержимого выплеснулось на траву.

— Не желаете мне ничего объяснить? — всё с тем же разобиженным выражением лица спросил её собеседник.

— Господи Боже, — только и смогла прошептать она.

Хазан медленно перегнулась через забор, осторожно протянула к чудному видению свою руку и сильно, насколько могла, ущипнула Ягыза в предплечье.

— Ай! — удивленно воскликнул он. — Ты что творишь?

— Он настоящий… — прошептала девушка.

Ягыз потер пострадавшее место и немного отступил назад.

— Хазан, я тебя спрашиваю, ты что творишь?! Во-первых, больно же. Во-вторых, на следующий день после похищения, никому ничего не сказав, вот так сбегать… О чем ты вообще думала!

— Я предупредила маму, — все ещё пребывая в растерянности, начала оправдываться она, озвучив, наконец, единственный мучивший её вопрос: — Как ты меня нашёл?

— При чем тут мама, Хазан, почему ты мне не сказала? Что за детский сад?

— И что бы было, а? Что бы ты сказал, конечно, езжай, дорогая Хазан, отдохни от всех, я вижу, тебе нужно побыть одной?

— А почему бы и нет. Скажи, куда едешь, оставь адрес и телефон для связи, пиши раз в день, что с тобой всё в порядке, а лучше звони, и да — можешь ехать, конечно.

В Хазан начали просыпаться материнские гены. Она приняла угрожающую позу, широко расставив ноги и скрестив руки на груди, и запричитала:

— Ты вообще себя слышишь? Господи Боже! Звони-пиши ему, ты вообще кто такой, а?

Ягыз поморщился, как если бы он слышал звук соприкосновения пенопласта о стекло, а не её голос.

— Хазан, ладно, хватит болтать. Иди, бери свои вещи и пошли. Мы возвращаемся в Стамбул.

— Никуда я не поеду, маньяк! Ты с ума сошёл? Я теперь буду тут, а ты возвращайся к своей жизни, девушке, работе. Понял? Уходи давай.

Он заинтересовано на неё посмотрел.

— К своей работе, говоришь? Смею напомнить, это и твоя работа тоже. И так срываться посреди рабочей недели и исчезать… Вы подпортите этим своё резюме, госпожа Хазан. И ещё вы обязаны две недели отработать, если хотите уволиться.

— Да, хочу! Лучше уж овец пасти, чем работать с таким напыщенным, самодовольным…

С каждым новым определением брови Ягыза поднимались всё выше и выше.

— …не терпящим возражений начальником, как ты!

— Ты всё сказала? Тогда собирай вещи. Я жду.

Хазан выпустила воздух из ноздрей, переводя дух.

— Я не могу, ты видишь? — она ткнула обеими руками, указывая на помойное ведро. — Я устроилась на новую работу. Как я брошу её и уеду?

— Ну меня же как-то смогла.

— Я остаюсь здесь, Божье наказание! Я буду теперь тут жить.

— Хазан, ты уже повторяешься. Мы найдём этим людям другого работника. Я сам лично обращусь в кадровое агентство по подбору персонала и всё улажу.

— Уладит он! — взорвалась Хазан. — Хватит всё и всех вокруг контролировать! Тебе заняться, что ли, нечем? Возвращайся, говорю, к своим делам!

— На данный момент моё дело тут. И моя сотрудница, не предупредив и никому ничего не сказав, уехала, хотя ещё двое суток назад её жизни угрожала опасность! Хазан, ты всерьёз рассчитывала, что я оставлю это просто так?

Хазан сдула со лба выбившуюся из прически прядь и решила зайти с другой стороны.

— Слушай ты, городской! Если ты сейчас же не сядешь в свою сверкающую машину и не укатишь туда, откуда приехал, я клянусь, окачу тебя с ног до головы из этого ведра!

Ягыз опустил глаза на стоящее на траве помойное ведро, оценивая степень её угрозы, отступил ещё на один шаг назад, услышав как девушка победоносно хмыкнула, и упрямо произнёс:

— Никуда я не уйду, ясно? Можешь окатывать.

— Божье наказание! — в сердцах крикнула Хазан.

— Было уже.

— Негодяй!

— Придумай что-нибудь новенькое.

— Маньяк контроля!

— Неплохо, — Ягыз сделал одобрительное движение губами и спросил настораживающе тихо: — Значит, добровольно ты не пойдёшь?

Хазан округлила глаза и непроизвольно попятилась от забора. Что этот ненормальный задумал? Она увидела, как он широким шагом направился по дороге в сторону калитки, подхватила своё ведро и стремглав понеслась к помойке, не зная, зачем. Спиной она чувствовала, что Ягыз уже идёт по территории участка к дому Демиров. Девушка добежала до зловонной ямы плеснула туда из ведра — всё-таки поручения надо выполнять, оставила пустую ёмкость тут же и бросилась к сараю, чьи распахнутые двери обещали ей надежное укрытие. Она вбежала в темную сырую постройку, где стоял крохотный тракторик, а также был сложен-свален разнообразный хозяйский инвентарь, и заперла дверь изнутри на засов.

С бешено колотящимся сердцем она прислушивалась к тому, что происходило снаружи, но никаких шагов, голосов и тем более криков оттуда не доносилось. В сарае тоже было тихо и темно. Над крышей располагалось единственное тусклое окошечко, раскрытое настежь для проветривания.

— Буду здесь ночевать, — сама себе сказала Хазан. — Я не сдамся. Рано или поздно он уедет. Уедет же? Должен уехать.

Кивнув себе для успокоения, девушка принялась исследовать своё новое пристанище.

***

Фарах звонила и звонила на номер Синана, слыша в ответ только равнодушный механический голос: «Абонент недоступен, пожалуйста, оставьте»… Прослушав эту фразу несколько десятков раз, она не выдержала:

— Придурок, да возьми ты трубку!

Как будто это чем-то могло помочь. На неё покосилась пожилая пара, проходящая мимо по набережной. Фарах сидела на тенистой лавочке в одиночестве, судорожно вдыхая морской воздух. Она теряла Ягыза. Он ускользал из её рук стремительно и необратимо. То, что раньше казалось Фарах ерундовым делом, обретало всё более и более несбыточные черты. Он всё ещё не с ней. Ей никак не удаётся заполучить его. И скоро она навсегда его потеряет.

Больше всего Фарах злилась тому обстоятельству, что именно деревенщина Чамкыран стала её соперницей. Как иронично! Хазан принадлежала к тому типу девушек, над которыми Фарах неумышленно, хоть иногда и специально, насмехалась, иронизируя над их «манерами», «начитанностью», «внутренним миром». Ну серьёзно, дочь трущоб без высшего образования очаровала самого Ягыза Эгемена и лишила его сдержанности, хладнокровности, да и всех мозгов лишила, судя по всему.

Может быть, семейство Чамкыран имеет какое-то особое влияние на Эгеменов. Когда Фарах узнала, что дядя Хазым женат на младшей сестрёнке Хазан, у неё чуть челюсть не отвисла. Как такое вообще возможно?! Эти женщины что, испробовали какой-то особо сильный приворот? Магию? Что отец, что сын попали под влияние мнимых простушек, фальшивых бедняжек, страдающих от сложных жизненных обстоятельств. Как бы ни так! Фарах прекрасно знала, что за наивными взглядами их больших глаз скрывается самое что ни на есть гнилое нутро. Мать и младшая задурили голову дяде Хазыму, а старшая принялась за самого перспективного сына семьи, попутно имея запасной аэродром в виде Синана. Умно!

Ей до сих пор не верилось, что Ягыз мог влюбиться в такую, как Хазан. В то время, как вокруг него было столько умных, образованных девушек из хороших семей! А Синан! Кулаки Фарах стиснулись сами собой. Да, младший Эгемен не отличался по жизни проницательностью и дальновидностью, но и он поддался сомнительным чарам этой учительницы физкультуры. Состоял с ней в отношениях! Ради неё бросил пусть не ангела, но вполне себе неплохую партию в лице Ниль…

— Ниль! — воскликнула Фарах так громко, что от неё шарахнулся проезжающий мимо велосипедист, едва не падая от этого манёвра со своего транспортного средства.

Как же она не вспомнила про неё сразу. Если Синан не ночевал ни в Плазе, ни в особняке, то ему больше некуда пойти, кроме как к Ниль. Фарах почувствовала расплывающееся внутри удовлетворение. После похищения и нового исчезновения своей девушки, Синан проводит ночь с бывшей. Как романтично! Но улыбка быстро погасла на лице Фарах. Синан может и не проявляет признаков беспокойства за Хазан, а вот его брат… Ну ничего, сейчас надо хорошенько вправить мозги младшему, чтобы он включил уже наконец чувство собственничества, тогда Ягызу придётся отойти в сторону. Ему придётся.

***

Ягыз шёл к дому уверенной походкой, хотя, на самом деле, изнутри его снедали сомнения. Что он скажет сейчас этой многодетной семье? Как объяснится с ними по поводу Хазан? Кем объявит себя ей, начальником, соседом, братом возлюбленного, племянником наконец?! Это просто смешно. К крыльцу дома со стороны хозяйственных построек подходила невысокая женщина средних лет, должно быть, хозяйка. Краем глаза она заметила незваного гостя и застыла на месте, теребя в руках передник.

— Здравствуйте, извините, что врываюсь к вам без приглашения, но мне срочно нужна Хазан.

Хозяйка посмотрела в его глаза и больше не стала спрашивать ни о чём. Тем не менее, пока они шли по участку, обходя курятник, сарайчики, теплицы, Ягыз счёл нужным бормотать хоть какие-то оправдания:

— Понимаете, она так спешно уехала, только матери сказала, что уезжает и всё. Ни куда, ни зачем… Я… Мы все очень волнуемся. Мне очень нужно поговорить с ней!

— Конечно, господин. Куда же она запропастилась? Только что здесь была.

— У неё в руках было ведро, — Ягыз непроизвольно поёжился, вспоминая угрозы Хазан.

— Ах да, — вскинула руки хозяйка, представившаяся ему как Наджие Демир, — я же сама попросила её сходить на помойку! Пойдёмте сюда.

Они подошли к выгребной яме, возле которой валялось брошенное на землю ведро. Госпожа Наджие громко крикнула:

— Хазан! Девочка! Где ты?

И из соседнего сарая донёсся нарочито бодрый голос:

— Я здесь, сестра Наджие!

— Что ты там делаешь? — опешила хозяйка.

— Вы же сказали, обед, сестра Наджие, вот я и решила немного поспать, мне здесь удобно, вы не переживайте!

— Хазан, ты же с утра ничего не ела! Да и тут господин к тебе пришёл…

Ягыз выразительно прочистил горло.

— Скажите господину, чтоб ушёл, — ответил голос из сарая. — Я не хочу его видеть.

Хозяйка бросила на гостя виноватый, но крайне понимающий взгляд, мол, милые бранятся…

— Хазан, прекрати этот концерт немедленно, — взял слово Ягыз. — Выходи, нам надо поговорить.

— Я уже вам все сказала, господин бывший патрон. В компанию я не вернусь, можете подавать на меня хоть в суд, хоть ещё куда. Уверена, вы справитесь без такой модели-неудачницы, как я, с такими-то деловыми партнёрами.

— А есть от этого сарая ключи или отмычка какая-то? — громко поинтересовался Ягыз, прекращая затянувшуюся светскую беседу и наваливаясь всем весом на дверь.

Та жалобно лязгнула, затрещав деревянными досками.

— Маньяк! — завопила Хазан изнутри, точно ей сказали, что у неё плохой удар правой. — Богом клянусь, маньяк ненормальный!

— Открой дверь, Хазан, — вкрадчиво попросил Ягыз, дёргая железную ручку.

— Ты сумасшедший! Буду я ещё открывать всяким психам. Сестра Наджие, скорее звоните в полицию!

Сестра Наджие стояла в сторонке и закусив губу, пыталась не расхохотаться. Ягыз покраснел от схватки с дверьми, что надёжно скрывало его румянец от их драматичного словесного поединка.

— Хазан, послушай меня, я же сказал, что никуда не уйду. Ну же, не смущай хозяйку, отопри дверь и мы всё уладим.

— Знаю я твоё «всё уладим», — упрямица внезапно перешла на «ты». — Держитесь от него подальше, сестра, он и вправду опасен. Один раз он запер меня в загородном доме на всю ночь! Он заставил меня подписать рабочий контракт, воспользовавшись моим подавленным эмоциональным состоянием! Он нашёл меня здесь, хотя я даже телефон выбросила, чтобы его ручной детектив не смог отследить моё местоположение по сигналу.

— Ты выбросила телефон? — Ягыз не мог поверить своим ушам. — Это был мой подарок, вообще-то!

Хазан ненадолго замолчала, а потом тихо произнесла:

— Прости.

Сестра Наджие давно оставила попытки вмешаться в перебранку этих двух, на первый взгляд взрослых, но на самом деле нет, людей, и просто молчала, выдавая свою весёлость лишь задорным блеском глаз. Эх, когда-то и они с Юнусом были молоды и безумно влюблены друг в друга, и так же неистово ссорились, а затем бурно мирились, пока не обрели, наконец, долгожданное семейное счастье.

— А знаешь, я тоже с места не сдвинусь! — воскликнул вдруг Ягыз, срывая с себя пиджак и бросая его здесь же, прямо в пыль на пороге сарая. — Пока ты не выйдешь, я буду сидеть тут и смотреть на эту дверь. И никакая сила меня не сдвинет отсюда, поняла?

Он поддёрнул штанины своих тёмно-синих брюк, уселся сверху на пиджак и сложил длинные ноги в блестящих лакированных туфлях по-турецки. Сестра Наджие только руками всплеснула.

— Ненормальный, — заскулила видимо подглядывавшая из сарая Хазан. — Вот ненормальный! По тебе уже психбольница плачет. Сходи всё же, как будет время, проверь голову!

— Я проверю, проверю, ты только выйди, — заверил её Ягыз. — И чего ты там вообще заперлась-то? Не закину же я тебя на плечо и не унесу прочь, в самом деле!

— Ха-ха, Ягыз Эгемен. Тебе не впервой! Я не хочу снова очнуться в твоей постели!

Ягыз зажмурился так сильно, будто неспелого лимона куснул, и осторожно перевёл взгляд на хозяйку. Если раньше госпожа Наджие сдерживалась изо всех сил, чтобы не хихикать над ними, то сейчас от смеха по щекам доброй женщины текли уже настоящие слёзы.

— Хазан! — только и смог вымолвить Ягыз, вложив в это имя всё негодование мира.

***

Пришлось знатно повозиться, чтобы найти адрес, по которому сейчас жила Ниль. Фарах перевернула весь офис вверх дном, разыскивая папки с персональными данными партнёров «Эгемен косметикс». Надо отдать должное Ягызу, документацию он всегда держал в порядке и адрес отыскался. Как и следовало ожидать, несостоявшаяся младшая невестка дяди Хазыма снимала апартаменты в элитном районе Стамбула. Здесь даже сам воздух был пропитан знакомым ароматом достатка и роскоши.

Фарах нацепила на нос свои любимые тёмные очки от «гуччи» и собралась выбраться из машины, как увидела колоритную парочку, выходившую из стеклянного подъезда жилого комплекса. Впереди плёлся Синан — ссутуленные плечи, понурый взгляд, всклокоченные волосы — весь его вид говорил, что он чем-то очень расстроен. За его спиной вышагивала Ниль — безупречная укладка, бежевый тренч без единой помятости, гордая осанка. О, эта женщина знает себе цену. Или, по крайней мере, делает вид, что знает, не желая продешевить. Возможно, в другой раз Фарах бы поучилась у неё, как нужно добиваться желаемого, но всё же методы Ниль внушали ей легкую брезгливость. Так демонстративно бегать за парнем, так позорно унижаться, резать себе вены… Нет, Фарах определённо не была готова на это ради Ягыза. Всё же, она себя не на помойке нашла.

Она решительно распахнула дверцу машины и бросилась наперерез опешившим парню и девушке.

— Синан! Привет, нам нужно срочно поговорить!

— Сладкая, — протянула Ниль в своей томной и до ужаса раздражающей манере, — ты здесь откуда появилась?

Синан бросил хмурый взгляд исподлобья. Фарах начала злиться. Что за нерасторопность?

— Ты слышишь меня, Синан? Это касается Хазан. Ты знаешь, где сейчас твоя девушка?

Сияющий вид Ниль мгновенно померк, она сжала кулаки и костяшки её пальцев смертельно побелели. Впрочем, она предпочла хранить молчание, давая высказаться своему ненаглядному.

— Что ты говоришь, Фарах? — медленно переспросил Синан. — Где сейчас Хазан?

— Ты в курсе, что она уехала из города?

Синан нахмурился, переваривая информацию.

— Значит, всё-таки уехала… — протянул он и обернулся, чтобы бросить презрительный взгляд на Ниль.

— Я тут ни при чём! Не смотри так, Синан. Я понимаю, конечно, что тебе удобно винить во всех своих проблемах с Хазан меня, но…

— Тогда почему она уехала?

— Странно, что ты спрашиваешь об этом сейчас, когда провёл ночь в моей постели. Вместе со мной! Я, как ты знаешь, была слишком занята, чтобы заниматься ещё и твоей официальной девушкой!

Фарах похолодела внутри. Значит, это всё же случилось, Синан поддался искушению в виде всепонимающей, всепрощающей слушательницы, которая старательно заглядывает тебе в рот и, в принципе, недурно выглядит…

— Синан, ты что?.. — невысказанный вопрос повис в воздухе.

Он хмуро потупился, ещё больше опуская плечи. Сожаление об этом поступке буквально прижимало его к земле. Но вряд ли теперь Синан поможет ей заполучить Ягыза. У неё не осталось на руках никаких козырей.

— Ты идиот! Но знаешь, ты не первый в вашей паре решился на измену.

Ниль приподняла бровь и обратила к Фарах свою хитрую лисью мордочку.

— Твой брат и Хазан уже давно влюблены друг в друга! Ты ещё можешь помешать им быть вместе, заявить на Хазан свои права, надавить на брата, призвать к их совести!

— Посмотри на меня, Фарах! Разве я сейчас могу призывать кого-то к совести?

Она решилась на финальную попытку. Сдаться всегда можно успеть.

— Поехали со мной, Синан, пожалуйста. Я знаю, где они. Поехали, прошу.

— Нет, Фарах. Потом… после, я поговорю с ней. Но сейчас я не готов. Сейчас я никто.

Кровь закипела в венах Фарах. Она обернулась к Ниль и прошипела:

— Ты думаешь, что добилась своего? Но посмотри на Синана, что-то не похоже, что он счастлив с тобой.

— Не твоё дело, сладкая, — промурлыкала Ниль, гневно сверкая глазами. — Вряд ли бы Синан был счастлив с девушкой, влюблённой в его брата. Вы тут можете продолжать свои разборки, а у меня дел полно.

Она вскинула голову и царственной походкой направилась к своей машине. Синан колебался секунд пять, не дольше, и когда спина Ниль скрылась в салоне машины, он трусцой побежал к ней с криками:

— Ниль! Ниль! Стой, нам надо поговорить!

У Фарах уже не осталось нервов, чтобы продолжать наблюдать за этим цирком. Она разочарованно вздохнула и вернулась в свою машину. Теперь она точно осталась в одиночестве на поле боя против запретных чувств своего дорогого друга. И она продолжит сражаться, истекающая кровью, но ещё не побеждённая. Она открыла навигатор и задала конечную цель своего будущего маршрута. Деревеньку «Деликликая».

***

Хазан сбилась со счета, сколько часов она сидела уже в этом сарае. Может, Ягыз разыграл её? Может, он давно прыгнул в свою машину и укатил, похихикивая, а она тут трясётся до сих пор и прячется, как дура? Девушка потихоньку встала и заглянула в маленькую щель между деревянными досками в стене. Нет, это Божье наказание до сих пор сидело на своём многострадальном пиджаке, спиной к сараю, и прожёвывало какую-то травинку. Хазан бы тоже сейчас что-нибудь пожевала, её желудок уже издавал крайне неприличные звуки и пытался вырваться наружу, скручиваясь спазмами.

— Божье наказание… — прошептала она в отчаянии.

— Выходи и поедим, — тут же пробормотал Ягыз, не оглядываясь. — Госпожа Наджие приготовила ужин. Даже сюда пахнет!

Да нет, ну не мог он услышать её с такого расстояния! Или звуки, вырывающиеся из её голодного организма, раздаются уже на всю округу?

— Ну, как хочешь, — пожал плечами бессовестный. — А вообще, зря ты со мной соревнуешься в упрямстве. Я в этой теме не одну собаку съел. Ой, прости, что я снова о еде.

И он издал ехидный смешок.

— Божье наказание! — громко крикнула Хазан, но больше не удостоилась ответом.

Внезапно возле дальней стены сарая что-то громко стукнуло, и Хазан замерла с расширившимися от ужаса глазами и колотящимся сердцем. А если там крыса? Это будет позор века, если она выбежит из сарая только потому, что увидит противного хвостатого грызуна, перечёркивая этим все часы своей храбро выдерживаемой осады. Стараясь ступать неслышно, Хазан направилась в сторону издаваемого шума. Обойдя мирно дремлющий трактор, она споткнулась о железный таз, который не заметила в темноте, и, сдерживая ругательства, рухнула на мягкий сноп сена. Пальцы на правой ноге заныли от удара. В этот момент Хазан поняла, что такие звуки не способен издавать обычный грызун, только если он не размером с человека. Она лежала на сене и с холодеющим сердцем ждала, что будет дальше. Внезапно раздался скрип, в полу, благодаря откинувшейся крышке, образовалось квадратное отверстие и оттуда по глазам ударил свет фонарика.

— Кто здесь? — чуть слышно прошептала Хазан.

— Это я. Наджие.

Хозяйка деловито вскарабкалась на поверхность, прикрыла за собой крышку подпола и поставила под ноги здоровенную сумку, висевшую до этого у неё на плече.

— Так здесь есть второй выход, — блеснула догадкой Хазан.

— Есть, — кивнула сестра Наджие. — Всегда был. Но я не стала говорить об этом городскому господину. Подумала, что ты должна выйти к нему сама. По своей воле.

— Я не собираюсь выходить к нему, — упрямо мотнула головой Хазан, всё ещё не веря в это неожиданное обретение компании для разговора.

— Не знаю, чем он провинился перед тобой, дочка, — с сомнением в голосе произнесла хозяйка, — но его любовь к тебе огромна. Неужели он не заслуживает того, чтобы с ним хотя бы поговорили?

— Что… — запнулась Хазан. — Кто… Да нет, сестра, вы всё не так поняли! Он просто мой бывший начальник! Он не хочет, чтобы я увольнялась. Хочет всё держать под контролем! Какая ещё любовь?!

— Хазан, мужчины держат под контролем только дорогих сердцу людей. К остальным они равнодушны. Его чувства к тебе невозможно не заметить…

Хазан обхватила голову двумя руками, пытаясь то ли охладить пылающий лоб, то ли закрыть уши, чтобы не слышать слов хозяйки.

— Сестра Наджие, что вы такое говорите, какие чувства, я… Я девушка его родного брата! Его младшего брата! А Ягыз влюблён в другую!

И она горько разрыдалась, уронив голову на колени.

— Тише, тише, дочка. Если он услышит, то точно разрушит этот сарай, чтобы добраться до тебя и успокоить. И ты это знаешь, чувствуешь, ты всё понимаешь. Просто приказала разуму не слушать сердце. Но сердце, оно такое, оно своё все равно возьмёт. Ты страдаешь сейчас, он страдает. Ты можешь обманывать его, он может обманывать тебя. Но ваши сердца знают правду. И пока это между вами будет — вы не сможете обмануть самих себя. Скажи вслух, что ты чувствуешь.

— Я так сильно люблю его, что иногда мне становится страшно.

— Я уверена, он чувствует то же самое. И он не уйдёт отсюда, не оставит тебя, не тешь себя иллюзиями. Так случилось в ваших жизнях, что вам было послано испытание этой любовью. И от того, как вы его пройдёте, выдержите ли, зависит ваше будущее. Не думай, что любовь к нему это грязь, это проклятие, не думай, что отвергая и игнорируя её, ты обретёшь счастье с другим человеком или же в одиночестве. Ты и сама так не думаешь и противишься этому. Кому будет легче, если в мире два одиноких человека будут умирать, сгорая от своей непрожитой любви?

Хазан затихла, изредка всхлипывая в наступившей темноте. Сестра Наджие вновь включила свой фонарик.

— Я принесла тебе поесть. И ещё одеяло. И тёплую кофту. А здесь вода.

Она выкладывала всё это из принесённой сумки.

— Если захочешь уйти незамеченной, я оставлю тебе фонарик. Поднимешь эту крышку и окажешься на свободе. Но я надеюсь, что ты всё-таки не побоишься и встретишься с ним лицом к лицу. Он заслужил от тебя хотя бы разговора.

С этими словами сестра Наджие проворно скрылась в зияющей темноте подземного хода, двигаясь явно наощупь, по памяти, без всякой подсветки. Хазан, одурманенная недавней беседой, с влажными от слёз глазами, решительно поднялась, предусмотрительно обойдя железный таз, подошла к дверям сарая и отодвинула засов. В сгущающихся сумерках серели тускло подсвеченные хозяйственные постройки на участке Демиров, а на их фоне виднелась сжавшаяся фигура человека, сидящего на земле в одной рубашке. Из его рта вырывался редкий пар.

— Ты сумасшедший! — воскликнула Хазан.

— Снова-здорово, — стуча зубами, проговорил вконец окоченевший Ягыз.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты это делаешь специально? Хочешь заболеть? Простудиться хочешь? Чтобы я тебя жалела и лечила?!

— Вполне себе годная идея…

Хазан подбежала к нему, схватив за локоть, потянула вверх, помогая встать.

— Идём скорее! — воскликнула она, с усилием втаскивая его в сарай. — Сюда, сюда! Осторожно, таз. Садись.

Хазан усадила Ягыза на кучу сена, где совсем недавно сидела сама, накинула ему на плечи вязаную кофту сестры Наджие, а сверху укрыла тонким стёганным одеялом.

— Ты весь замёрз! Холодный весь! Наказание!

Она стала растирать его, водя ладонями вверх-вниз по одеялу, под которым старалась согреть озябшие плечи.

— Ты победил, упрямый. Доволен теперь? Я вышла! Что теперь скажешь?

— Почему ты уехала?

Она непонимающе уставилась на него.

— Что?

— Почему ты уехала?

Хазан молчала. Рука Ягыза ловко выскользнула из-под сдерживающих её слоёв всевозможных одежды и схватила запястье девушки. Хазан и опомниться не успела, как оказалась в опасной близости к человеку, от которого стремилась быть как можно дальше. Он притянул её к себе, усадил рядом, накрыл свободным краем одеяла. Хазан боялась дышать.

— Так почему?

— Ягыз!

Звук женского голоса прозвучал как одиночный выстрел в тишине, проходя стихающим эхом сквозь окружающее пространство. Мгновение, состоящее из тягостного молчания, и в воздухе возобновилась целая канонада крика:

— Ягыз! Ягыз! Ягыз! Я знаю, ты где-то здесь! Я не уйду, пока не увижу тебя!

— О, Боже, Фарах… — в ужасе прошептала Хазан, зажав рот плотно сжатым кулаком, чтобы не заорать от бессилия.

Это девушка Ягыза, она здесь и она скоро узнает про тот позор, что творится между ними. Скорее всего, она обо всём догадалась и ей жутко больно! Несчастная, бедная Фарах, она точно не заслужила быть частью всего этого нечистоплотного спектакля.

— Нет, нет, — Хазан быстро вскочила на ноги. — Этого не может быть!

Она готова была провалиться сквозь землю, в тот треклятый подпол, лишь бы больше ничего не видеть и не слышать. Но Фарах была здесь, она настойчиво звала своего возлюбленного и не собиралась отступать.

Ягыз вышел из сарая наружу, сразу попав под ослепляющий свет фар машины Фарах. Он прикрыл глаза поднятой рукой и крикнул:

— Что происходит?

Хазан, осторожно ступая, подошла к двери и выглянула из сарая. На тихой улице, за сетчатым забором темный силуэт Фарах грозно выделялся на фоне ярко-горящей светом иномарки.

— Ты ничего не хочешь объяснить своей возлюбленной? — крикнула она. — А-а, тебе, наверное, интересно, которой из них?

Фарах крикнула куда-то в сторону:

— Выходи, Хазан, не стесняйся. Я знаю, ты где-то здесь.

Хазан сделала шаг вперёд и встала под безжалостный поток света чуть поодаль Ягыза.

— Как символично, — натужно рассмеялась Фарах. — Вы на одной стороне друг с другом и с… выгребной ямой!

Ягыз дернулся, как от удара, всё же найдя в себе силы спросить:

— Зачем ты приехала?

— Сказать правду. Я больше не собираюсь изображать твою девушку. Это ведь всё ложь, Хазан. А ты и не в курсе, да? Бедняжка.

Хазан чуть покачнулась, но старалась сохранить равновесие и держаться прямо, а слова Фарах продолжали долетать до неё, колючие, острые, стремящиеся побольнее ранить в самое сердце.

— Ягыз, дорогой, что же ты молчишь? Подтверди, чтобы все это не выглядело, как мои сказки.

— Как ты нашла нас?

— Да что ты прицепился?! Я подслушала! Да, подслушала. В тот момент, когда ты так грубо выпроводил меня прочь узнать о здоровье Хазан в её квартиру. В нашу квартиру. Я слышала её разговор по телефону, вот и всё, никакого волшебства.

— И ты очень обрадовалась тому, что она уезжает?

— Ах, если б я знала, что ты с таким упорством будешь искать её и всё-таки найдёшь…

Кулаки Фарах злобно сжались.

— Довольна, госпожа Хазан? За тобой бегают оба брата, ты можешь выбирать! Один из них, правда, уже занят, но не тот, о котором ты думала!

Ягыз сделал шаг вперёд и крикнул:

— Да погаси ты эти чёртовы фары!

— Что ты говоришь? — подала слабый голос Хазан.

— Правду, дорогая, только правду. Не думай, что ты такая королева, способная кружить головы всем подряд! Тебе тоже изменили! Тоже предали. Ну, каково это, чувствовать это?

— Синан?.. — чуть слышно прошептала девушка.

— Синан, Синан! Твой якобы возлюбленный! Вместо того, чтобы беспокоится о тебе, искать, утешать, он давно освоился в постели Ниль! Ну, тебе приятно слышать это?

— Какая же ты дура, Фарах, — выдохнул Ягыз.

— Зато сейчас я точно не вру! Я видела их сегодня днём, выходящих из её квартиры, я даже разговаривала с ними! Видишь, Хазан, как ты много значишь для своего парня? Не будь о себе слишком высокого мнения.

Хазан почувствовала, как по её лицу стекает солёная влага. Она развернулась и бросилась прочь, мимо сарая, ямы с нечистотами, пустующих грядок. Она бежала и бежала, пока не оказалась на задворках участка, отгороженного покосившимися, трухлявыми досками, которые она беспрепятственно преодолела и продолжила свой бег. Она бежала по спутывающей траве, её ноги утопали в комьях влажной земли. Перед ней вырос ещё один заборчик, потом ещё и ещё, и она в отрешённом упорстве преодолевала одно препятствие за другим.

Сбившись со счета, сколько времени она уже так убегает, Хазан почувствовала ноющую боль в боку, и поняла, что устала. Устала убегать. Она попыталась восстановить дыхание, вырывавшееся наружу горячим паром. Она постаралась осмыслить всё происходящее, но у неё не получалось. Слёзы высохли, но это не были слёзы по Синану, Хазан оплакивала лишь своё глупое сердце, увидевшее любовь там, где её не было. И не увидевшее её там, где она была.

Погружённая в свои размышления, Хазан не заметила, как очутилась на склоне холма, под которым простиралась травянистая гладь поля, упирающаяся в темноту леса на горизонте. Небо начало потихоньку светлеть и вид открывшейся ей красоты захватил Хазан. Она тяжело опустилась на землю, чувствуя, как на глаза снова наворачиваются слёзы. Как слепа она была до этого! Она ничего не замечала вокруг или не хотела замечать, упорно твердя себе о каких-то правилах и нормах. Обманывая и теряя саму себя.

Внезапно она почувствовала, как на её плечи опустилось что-то мягкое, согревающее. Кофта сестры Наджие! Ягыз сел рядом, не касаясь Хазан, и произнёс:

— Красиво.

— Мне тоже нравится.

Он перевёл взгляд на её лицо.

— Хазан, прости, что обманул. Я поступил так, чтобы защитить тебя от своих чувств, с которыми не мог справиться самостоятельно. Но если бы…

На миг Ягыз запнулся и во взгляде его загорелась надежда:

— Если бы я только мог подумать, что мои чувства взаимны…

Его слова вопросительно повисли в воздухе. Хазан отвела взгляд, глядя, как на небе занимается заря.

— Видишь, солнце встаёт, Ягыз?

— Да.

— Так же постепенно, робко, но неотвратимо зарождалась во мне любовь к тебе. И если ты меня спросишь сейчас, я не буду врать снова.

— Ты любишь меня?

— Да. Я люблю тебя.

Он схватил её крепко, сжал в своих объятиях, улыбаясь и выдыхая в лицо:

— И я люблю тебя!

— Подожди.

Ягыз отстранился и настороженно заглянул в её глаза.

— Я не хочу возвращаться в Стамбул. Не хочу возвращаться на фирму, не хочу видеть их всех, Синана, Ниль, Фарах… Не думай, что я страдаю от того, что Синан с Ниль. Это не так. Но я чувствую, что нам не стоит больше видеться. Я хочу оставшуюся жизнь провести, поступая правильно. Хватит совершать ошибки.

— Чего же ты хочешь?

— Я хочу… хочу большой дом. Может быть даже прямо здесь. Чтобы каждый день в окна бил восхитительный рассвет, поднимающийся над лесом. И это поле. И этот захватывающий дух вид. Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был рядом. Чтобы каждый рассвет встречать с тобой, как этот, наш самый первый. И я хочу много детей.

Ягыз хмыкнул.

— Я не об этом сейчас! — рассмеялась Хазан.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы стали приёмными родителями?

— Да! Столько одиноких детей в нашем мире, мечтающими обрести дом и семью, я понимаю, что невозможно усыновить их всех, но мы можем попытаться!

Он смотрел на неё как-то по-другому, новым взглядом, словно открывая в ней то, чего раньше не видел.

— То есть, я хочу сказать, если мы подарим свою любовь и тепло хоть нескольким детям, я буду очень счастлива! Я видела тебя там. в детском доме. Я видела твои глаза и улыбку. Я знаю, что дарить любовь для тебя гораздо важнее, чем получать. Ну так, что скажешь?

— У меня только одно условие, — серьёзно и торжественно проговорил Ягыз.

— Какое?

— Ну… свои дети у нас тоже будут. Так ведь?

— Вот глупый, — рассмеялась Хазан, пытаясь ущипнуть его за плечо.

— Ай! Нет только не это, ты очень больно щиплешься!

Ягыз сгрёб её в охапку и притянул к себе.

— Каждый раз я думаю, что невозможно ещё сильнее влюбиться в тебя. И каждый раз ты опровергаешь моё заблуждение. Я уже целых пять минут не говорил тебе. Исправляюсь.

Он осторожно повернул к себе её голову и, склонившись, прикоснулся к губам в нежном поцелуе.

— Я люблю тебя, Хазан.


End file.
